RX-81LA G-Line Light Armor
The RX-81LA Light Armor RX-81 a variant of the RX-81 G-Line series. It first appeared as a part of Kunio Okawara's Missing Mobile Suit Variations, or M-MSV. The Light Armor RX-81 was redesigned and updated by Katoki Hajime for the video game and manga of the same name Mobile Suit Gundam: Battlefield Record U.C. 0081. Technology & Combat Characteristics Out of the three equipment set the RX-81LA Light Armor RX-81 is the lightest style, low defense, but the highest form of mobility. It is a high-performance MS deployed mainly by ace pilots. The Light Armor RX-81's armor is made very thin to reduce the weight and short range combat armaments have been removed in order to obtain the highest possible thrust-weight ratio and speed. The backpack mounts a large stabilizer for the purpose of improving its high-mobility performance. It is equipped with a head-mounted sensor unit for long-range attacks, and can be equipped with various optional weapons such as missile launchers, an assault cannon, or gatling smasher guns. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :Mounted in the head, the pair of shell firing weapons have high rate of fire but little power and can't damage the armor of a mobile suit, though they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. They are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, attack vehicles, etc. ;*Beam Saber :The standard close range armament for most mobile suits, it is a small device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. The beam saber emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-Field and can cut through most armor not treated with anti-beam coating. A pair are stored on the backpack in the G-Line Light Armor's base configuration, and they are relocated to the rear skirt armor if additional equipment is mounted on the backpack. ;*Heavy Rifle ;*Shield :Basic defensive equipment, the G-Line's shield is a simple defense used to block physical and beam attacks. The shield also has spikes on the lower edge, which can be used in close combat. ;*Gatling Smasher :A pair of optional four-barrel rotating autocannons attached to the backpack. They fire live rounds at a high rate and are particularly effective in close-range combat. ;*Missile Launcher :A pair of missile launchers mounted to either side of the G-Line's backpack. Used for long to mid-range bombardment. ;*Assault Cannon :An optional projectile firing cannon can be attached to the right side of the backpack for added firepower. Special Equipment & Features ;*Parachute Pack :An optional backpack equipment created by the Federation for use by their Mobile Suits for paradrop missions from the Medea Transport Plane. The backpack contains three parachutes and four thrusters to help in making a safe descent to the ground, once touchdown had been accomplished the backpack would be ejected as to not hinder the Mobile Suits performance in ground combat. History In 0081 U.C. the RX-81LA G-Line Light Armor was assigned to the Earth Federation Forces's Phantom Sweep Team to take down the Invisible Knights Zeon remnants. Picture Gallery rx-81la.jpg|Original design from M-MSV by Kunio Okawara rx-81laff.jpg G-Line LA.png|The G-Line Light Armor as seen in Gundam Battle Operation ms-Gline_light_armor.jpg img_cdn2ck5o.png|As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation 2 References RX-81LA Light.jpg|RX-81LA - Light Armor RX-81 - Specifications/Design SENKI0081 vol03 0193.JPG|Lineart of the Katoki Hajime redesign RX-81LA G-Line Light Armor M-MSV Lineart.png|RX-81LA G-Line Light Armor M-MSV Lineart External links *Light Armor RX-81 on MAHQ